This invention relates generally to small-sized or miniaturized paper printers and more particularly to printers where two independent sheets of paper are used for printing. In a conventional small-sized printer of the prior art wherein one printing operation is performed in a single printing cycle, advancement or feeding of the printing paper is normally performed so as to feed a predetermined length, for example, one pitch distance or spacing in one printing cycle, pitch distance being, for example, the spacing between two adjacent printed lines. When, in the prior art it has been desired to feed the printing paper by several pitch distances, for example, five spaces, feeding of the printing paper by five pitch distances is accomplished by repeating the same printing cycle five times. In such a conventional prior art small-sized printer, it is possible to provide paper feeding of only one pitch distance in one printing cycle. It has heretofore been impossible to provide fast feeding wherein several pitch increments are advanced in a single printing cycle. Furthermore, small-sized printers used for printing two sheets, as is common in a cash register, and the like, has several deficiencies such as the unnecessary feeding of both paper sheets even when it is only necessary that one printing paper be fed, since two strips of paper are simultaneously fed by the mechanism in normal operation.
What is needed is a printer for two sheets of paper which allows for the advancement of one sheet without the advancement of the other during each print cycle, or in the alternative allows the advancement of both sheets equally during each print cycle, or in a further alternative allows the rapid advancement of one sheet while the other sheet advances normally in each print cycle.